Pride and Prejudice
Joe Wright Director: Pride and Prejudice was filmed by British director, Joe Wright. Wright was born in London, and his parents owned a children's theater called Little Angels Theater where they filmed puppet shows. Wright did not enjoy school because he had Dyslexia, which made him fail most of his classes. But because Wright loved painting and filming, he decided to attend art shcool. Wright originally filmed television shows, before he began filming Pride and Prejudice ("Joe Wright Bio"). Pride and Prejudice was his first movie that he filmed. He was not really looking to do Pride and Prejudice, but when he was sent the script he fell in love with it. Wright said," It felt like it was a true story; had a lot of truth in it about understanding how to love other people, understanding how to overcome prejudices, understanding the things that separate us from other people (Fetters)."There was an odd difference in Wright's tactics on filming the movie. He pretended that the film was a puppet show. For example, in the puppet sh ows the "witches dressed in red"; therefore the villain Caroline Bingley, always wore "green and red". Fear of failure also drove the director. He said, "Every morning during shooting I was crying my eyes out." Wright cried every morning because of his fear of the movie failing. At first, Wright wanted someone plainer to play the lead heroine, Elizabeth Bennet. But, when he met Keira Knightly, he casted her because of her independent and tomboyish personality (Hoggard). Wright said that Pride and Prejudice ''was different from the movies that he planned on filming because it had a happy ending. Most of Wright's movies have had sorrwful endings, because of the pain he felt when his father died. His father was sixty five when he was born, so he did get to spend alot of time with his father before he passed away. Another difference in this movie, is that there is no kissing in any scenes of the movie, but this movie is full of romance and the air of sexuality. '"A Romance Ahead of its Time."' Pride and Prejudice cost twenty eight million dollars to make(Pride & Prejudice). While the movie was in theaters it made, 121,147,947 dollars world wide ("Pride and Prejudice (2005) - Box Office Mojo."). That year, Pride and Prejudice was #72 on movies that made the most money next year ("2005 DOMESTIC GROSSES."). This novel, written over two hundred years ago, placed on the top 100 movie list, because people look foward to happy endings. Even though ''Pride and Prejudice had Victorian styles, manners, etiquette, and lifestyles, people yearn for the love between Elizabeth and Darcy in their own lives. Deborah Moggach wrote an film adapation of the book in a span of two years. After casting and designing, the film took about eleven weeks to shoot "(Pride & Prejudice (2005 Film)"). One of the tag lines for this movie was: "Sometimes the last person on earth that you want to be with is the one person you can't be without" (Pride & Prejudice). The tag line sets up the theme of the actually pride and prejudice that takes place during the film. Darcy's prejudice towards Elizabeth's family almost ruins Jane and Bingley's relationship, and most importantly it almost ruins Darcy's chances with Elizabeth. Likewise, Elizabeth's prideful nature and anger towards Darcy nearly destroys any romantic relationship that could go on between them. There are two lessons to be learned from their pride and prejudice. One, never judge a book by its cover. Darcy did not have any interest in Elizabeth because of her family's poverty. But, when he gets to know her he falls in undying love with her. From Elizabeth's pride issue, audiences can learn the lesson of forgiveness. Yes, Darcy was wrong and he should have judged the Bennet's so harshly. But because Elizabeth did not forgive him, she missed out on having more happy times with him. Luckily, she forgives him and they spend the rest of their lives together. Pride and Prejudice also expresses to its audiences that it does not matter what social class one is in. People are free to love whoever they want. Pride and Prejudice resembles all of the other films that have been adapted from Jane Austen books; such as, Sense and Sensibility, Northanger Abby, and Emma. All of these movies carry the same theme of sweet and innocent love between two unlikely people. The actors in the movie included Keira Knightly, Matthew Macfayden, Rosamund Pike, Simon Woods, Donald Southerland, and many more actors and actresses. Keira Knightly was choosen for the film because of her independent and boyish personality which reflected that of Elizabeth Bennet's personality. Matthew Macfayden was an unknown actor but was chosen because of his politness and properness which refelected Mr. Darcy's mannerisms ("Pride & Prejudice (2005 Film)"). Works Cited Fetters, Sara M. "Its Austen All Over Again." MovieFreak.com. N.p., n.d. Web. 19 Mar. 2013. Hoggard, Liz. "Meet the Puppet Master." The Guardian. Guardian News and Media, 10 Sept. 2005. Web. 19 Mar. 2013. "Joe Wright Bio." Joe Wright Biography and Filmography. N.p., n.d. Web. 19 Mar. 2013. "Pride and Prejudice (2005) - Box Office Mojo." Pride and Prejudice (2005) - Box Office Mojo. N.p., n.d. Web. 19 Mar. 2013. "Pride & Prejudice (2005 Film)." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 19 Mar. 2013. Web. 19 Mar. 2013. "Pride & Prejudice." IMDb. IMDb.com, n.d. Web. 19 Mar. 2013. "2005 DOMESTIC GROSSES." ''2005 Yearly Box Office Results. ''N.p., n.d. Web. 21 March. 2013. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.